Jack Wane
"Leadership is something you give to others. You serve your people, answer them and aren't afraid to stand up in the hardest times even if no one else is." -Jack Wane Jack Joseph Wane is an American Politician, the 110th Mayor of New York City, a United States Navy Veteran, and a high ranking member of S.H.I.E.L.D. At age 19, Jack became a fighter pilot for the United States Navy. He served as a fighter pilot for two years. For his first year as a pilot, he served for the United States Navy. For his second year, he was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to be a fighter pilot where he served for another year. In 2010, Jack left the fighter aviation business in S.H.I.E.L.D. and became a Field Agent for the agency. He has been serving as a Field Agent for 10 years for S.H.I.E.L.D. In 2010, Jack started as a Field Agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. He served mostly on the Helicarrier under Agent Phil Coulson, and occasionally with Director Nick Fury. Jack was the first person assigned to Coulson's team, and others later followed. In 2012, the Battle of New York had started. Serving as a fighter pilot in both the Navy and S.H.I.E.L.D. for a combined total of three years, and an extra two years of being a Field Agent, Jack was a very skilled agent for the agency and was put in front during the battle. He was chosen to command a team by Fury during the battle of New York in the air, and then later on the ground. Jack brought a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to great victory over the Chitauri, and later HYDRA. After the war, he returned as a normal Field Agent and was awarded a medal by President Richmond for his bravery and sacrifice. During Phil Coulson's time as Director, his clearance levels were stripped as Coulson has removed the Clearance Level system. He was then given Clearance Level Blue under Director Jeffery Mace. When Nick Fury resumed as Director and finished rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D., Jack was given Clearance Level 7 again. When S.H.I.E.L.D. fell to the terrorist organization HYDRA, he along with Phil Coulson led the remains of the crippled organization into many battles to try and defeat HYDRA. Coulson and his team, with Jack now apart of again, became fugitives when they ran into another faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. led by Commander Robert Gonzales, who attacked and occupied his base. Following the battle, S.H.I.E.L.D. was re-established into one. Jack resumed serving in New York City as a Field Agent, and took occasional missions in Washington D.C. where he still is serving to this day. In the Spring of 2019, Jack was elected as the Deputy Mayor of New York City under Mayor Oliver Queen. A few months later in the Summer of 2019, Mayor Oliver Queen was assassinated, leaving Deputy Mayor Wane to become Mayor of the United States of America's most populous city. Jack has been Mayor ever since. As Mayor, Jack has accomplished many things for the city that have been held back for years. He serves as a member of the Republican party, but created a strong pay system for the Middle Class, raised teacher and education officials salary, brought down unemployment to a record low, and ended a large amount of poverty of the city, getting people jobs and getting them to work and be payed. Jack has only served as Mayor for around 5 months, and has got much accomplished for the city. He has also created a strong connection between organizations like S.H.I.E.L.D. and other intelligence groups and the New York City government, bringing his approval ratings to a record high for any Mayor of New York. Jack continues to server as a member of Coulson's team as well as Mayor of New York City, but also works closely with The Avengers, as well as Director Fury, Maria Hill, and Victoria Hand. He continues to be sent on missions around the globe for S.H.I.E.L.D. when he can as well as serving as Mayor. Jack was born in the middle of Spring in 1988 to Doctor Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. The speculations over the years were true, Jack Wane is the younger brother of billionare Bruce Wayne. Shortly after Jack's parents death in September 1989, around a year after he was born, the Wayne's butler Alfred Pennyworth and a group of maids for the Wayne family agreed it would be best if Jack did not remain at the estate, as he was only a year old. Jack was taken to the city of New York where he grew up and still lives today. Bruce was old enough to look after himself, so he stayed with Alfred and the maids. They chose a couple named Anthony and Barbara to adopt young Jack. Anthony and Barbara legally changed their last name to Wane, dropping the y like in Wayne and giving that last name to Jack as well, so he would be known as Jack Wane rather than Jack Wayne. Jack's identity has been remained Classified and unknown to the public that he is apart of the Bat family in Gotham. Outside of the roleplay world, Jack is a roleplay leader within the community of Penguin Oasis. In January 2018, he officially started roleplaying as a member in the community although he had interacted in it during the 2017 year. He joined Marvel and D C in March of 2018 and has been a member since then. In his nearly two years as a member, he has worked his way up to being chosen at the beginning as Red Wine's Third-In-Command. A short time later, he was promoted to Second-In-Command of Marvel and D C where he has been serving since. Jack continues to serve as a leader in Marvel and in the community until he is asked of service no longer. He stated that his favorite thing is public service to the community and he loves being a leader for the people of Marvel as well as other members around the entire community. Category:Characters